


Camp

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age: Alistair x Warden [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basorexia - An overwhelming desire to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Can you do Basorexia with Alistair and f!warden?

He straightens the pack on his back as he enters the camp, people recognize him, some salute, others just carry on with their orders. Alistair  makes his way towards the back, where the fire is the brightest - where there would be food and warmth. The journey from Skyhold had chilled him to the bone and heading west to find his love hadn’t changed the temperature - not yet, anyway.

He sees her across the way, bent over a map and speaking with another officer, and he stops in his tracks, watching her. 

He had to take a second look, he wasn’t supposed to see her yet. He wasn’t ready. His breath caught in his throat, Maker he  _missed_  her so much.

He stood still for too long, she had straightened up and was rolling the map to put it away and she pulled her cloak over her head. 

He drops his pack, unsteady step quickly making its way to her, she’s going to disappear again if he doesn’t hurry - his heart is beating hard in his chest. He feels… 

"Warden-Commander," is all he says and she spins around, eyes wide with surprise and he takes her face gently between his hands, the smile is splitting his face in half he is sure, before kissing her. 

It’s all he’s been thinking of for days, weeks - months. The feel of her under his mouth, the sounds of her breath when she sighs, her tongue against his own. How she tastes, how he never wants to stop kissing her until the calling takes them. 

He  _missed_  her, he was lost on this path without her. 

Alistair opens his eyes to take in the sight of her, blinking away the tears forming and he deepens the kiss, her fingers slip up his neck and tangle themselves in his hair.

She is  _here_ and he is  _there_ , once again. 


End file.
